This invention relates generally to a retrievable radiopaque marker or a discrete radiopaque marker for use on an implantable endoprosthesis such as a stent.
Implantable endoprostheses including stents, stent-grafts, and grafts are used in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty and in other medical procedures to repair and support diseased or damaged arteries and body lumens. Grafts are implanted to cover or bridge leaks or dissections in vessels. Stent-grafts are stents which generally have a porous coating attachment and may be implanted by percutaneous transluminal angioplasty. Unsupported grafts are porous tubes which are typically implanted by surgical cut-down.
In order to visualize the passage and placement of the implantable endoprosthesis in arteries and body lumens, many surgical procedures are performed under fluoroscopy. The surgical delivery device and implantable endoprosthesis may be visualized if they are radiopaque and offer radiographic contrast relative to the body. For example, X-ray radiation may be used to visualize surgical delivery devices and deployment of the implant in the body. Also, radiographic contrast solution may be injected into the body lumen so that the lumen may be seen in the fluoroscopic image.
In order for an implantable endoprosthesis to be radiopaque, it must be made from a material possessing radiographic density higher than a surrounding host tissue and have sufficient thickness to affect the transmission of x-rays to produce contrast in the image. Reference is made to the clad composite stent shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,840. An implantable endoprosthesis may be made of metals including tantalum or platinum having relatively high radiographic densities. Other metals such as stainless steel, superalloys, nitinol, and titanium having lower radiographic densities may also be used. Reference is made to implantable devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,771; 4,954,126; and 5,061,275.
An implantable polymeric endoprosthesis is generally radiolucent and does not possess sufficient radiographic density to be easily imaged by fluoroscopy. To improve the imaging of polymeric materials, polymers may be mixed with radiopaque filler materials prior to molding or extruding in order to enhance the radiographic density. However, a disadvantage of using fillers with polymers is that changes in the properties of the polymer may occur. For example, the addition of fillers may reduce the strength or ductility of the polymer.
There is a need for an improved radiopaque marker for use in medical devices, particularly in temporary medical devices having low radiopacity. The need to improve the radiopacity of a relatively low radiopaque implantable endoprosthesis or improve imaging in low radiopaque conditions is particularly important for surgery, micro-surgery, neuro-surgery, and conventional angioplasty procedures performed under fluoroscopy. Physicians are constantly being challenged to place small implants at remote intraluminal locations.
Various devices having radiopaque markers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,239; 5,423,849; and 5,354,257.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
Accordingly, there is a need for retrievable radiopaque markers for use in implantable endoprostheses to improve radiopacity and the locatability of endoprostheses in various medical procedures. Providing temporary radiopacity is especially advantageous for implantable endoprostheses having little or no radiopacity. The markers allow radiographic identification of one or more locations of interest on an implantable endoprosthesis. The locations of interest may include one or more covered or coated regions.
Alternative embodiments include threading the markers adjacent a helical strand in the implantable endoprosthesis, circumferentially around the implantable endoprosthesis, in a straight line in the axial direction of the implantable endoprosthesis, or disposing the wire in the form of pigtail-shaped rings, coils, or knots around filament crossing points in the implantable endoprosthesis.
Temporary retrievable radiopaque markers in the fabric or covering materials of an implantable endoprosthesis are advantageous for indicating the location of the fabric or covering during implantation. After implantation, the temporary retrievable radiopaque marker may be retrieved so as not to effect the function of the endoprosthesis.
A disadvantage of some permanent radiopaque markers is that they may compromise structural integrity, may not be biocompatible or biostable, and may be more thrombogenic than the implantable endoprosthesis.
The temporary retrievable radiopaque marker of the present invention advantageously allows most any implantable endoprosthesis to have temporary radiopacity over a predetermined portion of its structure, and assists with proper positioning and locatability of the implantable endoprosthesis in a body lumen.
Use of temporary retrievable radiopaque markers on an implantable endoprosthesis is advantageous because the radiopaque property may be present only for a desired time period. Generally, radiopacity is most desirable during placement of the implant. Once the implantable endoprosthesis is implanted, it may be more desirable to image the device with techniques such as ultrasound, magnetic resonance, and endoscopy and avoid further radiation exposure to the patient. Temporary radiopacity may be made by incorporating non-integral, retrievable radiopaque constituents into the implant. Thus, light metals, thin radiopaque metals, polymers, and ceramics may be utilized for a wide range of properties and flexibility in design of the endoprosthesis.
Attenuation is the change in the number of photons in the incident x-ray beam due to the interaction with an absorber. To image an object implanted in the body, it would be desirable to have the object attenuate x-rays more than body tissue, bone, and fat so that the difference in contrast will be obvious in a radiograph. The difficulty in selecting a radiopaque material for surgical implants is that the material must have desirable radiographic characteristics and biocompatibility.
In order to make an implant more radiopaque, a substance which absorbs more x-rays can be deposited on or mixed in with the implant material. If the implant absorbs more x-rays than the surrounding medium (for example tissue in the body), it will be visible as a sharp change in contrast on an x-ray film or fluoroscopy image.
The fraction of x-ray energy transmitted through the absorber is quantitatively predicted by the following equation described in The Physics of Radiology, Fourth Ed., H. Johns, J. Cunningham, 1983, pp. 137-142.
N=N0exe2x88x92xcexcx 
N=number of photons transmitted through x
N0=number of photons in the incident beam
xcexc=linear attenuation coefficient of the absorber
x=absorber thickness
N/N0 would be the fraction of incident x-ray energy that is transmitted through the absorber. A more radiopaque material would have a lesser fraction of transmitted energy than a more radiolucent material. Therefore, to enhance the radiopacity of a material, such as the marker material, it would be desirable to select a material with high x-ray absorbing capability to minimize the fraction of transmitted energy. This radiopacity capability is proportional to the linear attenuation coefficient and the thickness of the absorber material. The higher the attenuation coefficient of the absorber material for a given thickness, the more radiopaque the absorber will be. The attenuation produced by an absorber is dependent upon the number of electrons and atoms present in the absorber. One way of quantifying this absorption characteristic is with the atomic attenuation coefficient which is directly proportional to the linear attenuation coefficient and the atomic number of the absorber element. Radiopacity is therefore generally proportional to the atomic number (number of electrons in the atom) of the material. Candidate materials for enhancing the radiopacity of surgical implants would have higher atomic numbers than the elements present in the body and would have to be biocompatible. The atomic number must be sufficiently high so that relatively small thickness of absorber material can be used in the body. Reference is also made to linear attenuation coefficient described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,787. Reference is made to Table 1 which describes a number of elements and their respective atomic numbers and certain linear attenuation coefficients.
The elements hydrogen, oxygen, carbon, and nitrogen are commonly found in the body and in polymers, so elements with higher atomic numbers than these should enhance the radiopacity of a polymer implant or marker. Tantalum, zirconium, titanium, barium, bismuth, and iodine are known to be non-toxic in certain concentrations and thus are candidate elements for enhancing radiopacity of a polymer marker in an implant. These elements can be added to the polymer in various loading percentages and the threshhold above which the loading causes unsatisfactory changes in the polymer characteristics can be determined through material and device testing. The elements which can be added in quantities sufficient to enhance radiopacity and maintain an acceptable level of polymer properties and which are biocompatible could be utilized in markers. The biocompatible elements with a range of atomic numbers from about 22 to about 83 and having linear attenuation coefficients in the range from about 10 to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV should provide enough enhancement in radiopacity without excessive thickness being necessary to be useful in markers. These elements would include at least titanium, vanadium, chromium, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, bromine, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, silver, iodine, barium, tantalum, tungsten, platinum, gold, and bismuth. The preferred metallic elements for biocompatibility and radiopacity are titanium, zirconium, tantalum, and platinum. The preferred organic elements for biocompatibility and radiopacity are bromine, iodine, barium, and bismuth. Especially preferred elements are tantalum, platinum, barium, and bismuth because of their high atomic numbers and biocompatibility (atomic numbers from 56 to 83 and linear attenuation coefficients from 30 to 120). Tantalum and platinum are used as stent components and barium sulfate and bismuth trioxide are used as radiopaque enhancements for polymer catheters.
In sum, the invention relates to an implantable endoprosthesis and radiopaque marker system. The system includes an implantable endoprosthesis adapted to be disposed in a body lumen and at least one elongate marker. The marker has a proximal end, a distal end, a thickness, and at least one radiopaque portion. The radiopaque portion includes a radiopaque material. The marker is removably attached to at least a portion of the implantable endoprosthesis and is removeable from the endoprosthesis when the endoprosthesis is in vivo. The radiopaque material may be at least partially dispersed from the marker over time. The radiopaque material may have a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV. The thickness of the marker may range from about 20 microns to about 500 microns and the radiopaque material may have at least one element with an atomic number of from about 22 to about 83. The marker may include an oxide or salt material having at least one element with an atomic number of from about 22 to about 83. The marker may include barium sulfate, bismuth trioxide, iodine, iodide, titanium oxide, zirconium oxide, gold, platinum, silver, tantalum, niobium, stainless steel, or combinations thereof. The marker may be coated or alloyed with a radiopaque material that has a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV. The marker may cross at least one portion of the implantable endoprosthesis. The marker may be a wire, mono-filament, multi-filament, ribbon, suture, spring, or combinations thereof. The marker may include metals, polymers, copolymers, ceramics, or combinations thereof. The marker may include at least one hollow, cavity, or porous portion. The marker may include at least one hollow, cavity, or porous portion therein adapted to receive the radiopaque material removably attached therein. The proximal end of the marker may be connected to at least one of the implantable endoprosthesis delivery device or a handle. The proximal end of the marker may have a hook, knob, ring, or eyelet attached thereto. The marker system may include a delivery device wherein the implantable endoprosthesis and marker are disposed in the delivery device and adapted for implantation into a body lumen. The implantable endoprosthesis may include a stent, stent-graft, graft, filter, occlusive device, or valve. The marker system may include at least one elongate wire removably attached to the implantable endoprosthesis wherein the marker crosses at least a portion of the implantable endoprosthesis and crosses the at least one elongate wire.
The invention also relates to an implantable endoprosthesis and radiopaque marker system. The marker system includes an implantable endoprosthesis adapted to be disposed in a body lumen and at least one elongate marker. The marker is removably attached to the implantable endoprosthesis. The marker has a proximal end, a distal end, a thickness, at least one hollow, cavity, or porous portion, and at least one radiopaque material having a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV wherein the radiopaque material is removably attached to at least one of the hollow, cavity, or porous portions. The radiopaque portion may include a liquid, solid, powder, gel, wire, mono-filament, multi-filament, pellet, particle, or combinations thereof.
The invention also relates to a method of marking an implantable endoprosthesis including removably-attaching at least one elongate marker having a proximal and distal end to a portion of an implantable endoprosthesis to form an assembly. The marker includes at least one radiopaque material having a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV; disposing the implantable endoprosthesis and marker assembly in a delivery system; inserting the delivery system in a body lumen; deploying the implantable endoprosthesis and marker assembly from the delivery system into the body lumen; and removing at least a portion of marker from the implantable endoprosthesis. The method may further include performing one or more medical procedures using the markers as a surgical guide prior to removing at least a portion of the marker from the endoprosthesis. The marker may include a radiopaque portion and a secondary portion. The radiopaque portion is first substantially removed from the implantable endoprosthesis prior to removal of the remaining secondary portion of the marker. Removing the marker from the implantable endoprosthesis may be performed by a force controlled from outside the body. The method may further include removably-attaching at least one wire to at least a portion of the implantable endoprosthesis and crossing the wire or the elongate marker over the other such that one of the marker or the wire requires removal prior to removal of the other from the implantable endoprosthesis.
The invention also relates to an implantable endoprosthesis and radiopaque marker system. The marker system includes an implantable endoprosthesis having a tubular and radially expandable structure adapted to be disposed in a body lumen and at least one elongate marker. The marker is removably attached to the implantable endoprosthesis. The marker includes a radiopaque material having a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV, a proximal end, a distal end, and a thickness. The radiopaque material disperses into the body when in vivo. The implantable endoprosthesis may include an axially flexible structure including a plurality of the elongate elements which are interwoven in a braid-like configuration.
The invention also relates to a temporary radiopaque marker. The marker includes an elongate marker having a proximal end, a distal end, an average thickness of from about 20 microns to about 500 microns, and includes a radiopaque material having a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV. The marker is adapted to be removably attached to an implantable endoprosthesis. The proximal end of the marker may include a hook, knob, or eyelet.
The invention also relates to in combination, a discrete radiopaque marker and implantable endoprosthesis. The implantable endoprosthesis has one or more attachment areas and is adapted to be disposed in a body lumen. One or more elongate markers have a proximal end, a distal end, and one or more portions therebetween. The markers have a thickness of from about 20 microns to about 500 microns and include a radiopaque material having a linear attenuation coefficient of from about 10 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV to about 120 cmxe2x88x921 at 50 KeV. The one or more portions of the marker are deformed and permanently disposed about the one or more attachment areas of the endoprosthesis. The markers may be deformed by plastic deformation, elastic deformation, or combinations thereof. The marker may include a twist, knot, crimp, weld, and combinations thereof. The one or more portions may be ductile. The marker may be a spring. The deformation of one or more portions of the marker into an attachment position on the attachment area thereby prevents the marker from releasing from the implantable endoprosthesis.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.